Bad Day
by Camila Black Malfoy
Summary: Todos tem um dia ruim, principalmente Lily Evans


Era um dia ruim para Lily Evans, ela havia acordada atrasada, devido à falta de sono a noite, agora estava com olheiras enormes e um mau humor terrível, para completar o céu estava desabando em forma de chuva.

-Merda! –ela acabara de bater o pé na quina da cama.

Hoje definitivamente não era seu dia, só faltava encontrar o Potter, assim o seu dia não poderia ficar pior.

Hoje não era um dos melhores dias para James, era impossível que fosse o melhor dia, já que foi acordado com um balde de água, por Sirius, que alegou que ele estava pedindo isso enquanto dormia.

Mas definitivamente não era o pior, e daí que estava chovendo? Era só água!

Baruuum!

E talvez um pouco de raios e trovões, mas só isso.

* * *

Graças a Merlin Lily não encontrou James no salão comunal, ou no salão principal, depois do café da manhã, foi para a primeira aula, ironicamente era história da magia, a pior matéria em sua opinião, que tipo de aula era aquela? Era totalmente tediosa!

-Lils! Bom dia! –disse Marlene Mckinnon, sua melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano.

Lee estava sempre de bom humor, era incrível, Lily sempre se perguntava como ela conseguia isso. Às vezes o bom humor da amiga irritava, mas era o jeito dela, sempre feliz.

-Bom dia Lee. –Lily ignorou a aula e começou a desenhar no pergaminho.

* * *

James foi para a aula de história da magia, só fazia aquela aula por causa da _sua _ruivinha, ele ficava olhando ela na aula, hoje ela estava de mau humor, ele talvez houvesse sido o único a notar, ela fingia estar tudo bem, ficava com um sorriso no rosto, mas os olhos cansados, e o sorriso falso não o enganava.

Ela não prestava a atenção na aula, isso não era normal para Lily Evans, ela estava mais preocupada com alguma coisa no pergaminho, e ele queria saber o que era, mas de acordo com o movimento da pena jurava que era um desenho, isso era normal para ele, desenhar durante a aula, principalmente essa aula, mas com certeza não era normal para a ruiva.

* * *

Lily saiu da aula e começou a andar em direção ao salão comunal, passou em um corredor vazio e não resistiu, desenhou com uma caneta azul uma menina sentada em um banco com uma nuvem chovendo em cima dela, a ruiva sorriu com o resultado, e saiu andando em direção ao salão comunal.

* * *

James estava voltando da aula de poções, quando passou em um corredor deserto, se não conhecesse Hogwarts bem, juraria que estava perdido, mas sabia que além dos marotos, só os

monitores passavam por lá.

Na parede havia um desenho de uma garota sozinha sentada em um banco, chovendo sem nada para proteger da chuva, pegou uma caneta vermelha, e desenhou um guarda chuva, saiu sorrindo do corredor.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Lily passou no corredor para ver se o desenho ainda estava lá, ou alguém já havia o limpado, sorriu realmente feliz quando viu que o desenho ainda estava ali, mas havia algo mais nele, tinha um guarda chuva vermelho protegendo a garota.

Pegou sua caneta azul e desenhou um carro passando em cima de uma poça, jogando água na garota.

* * *

James tinha horário livre à tarde, passou com os marotos no corredor, para irem pro salão comunal, parou quando viu o desenho, a pessoa que havia começado ele, desenhou algo novo, agora um carro jogava água na garota.

Pegou sua caneta vermelha e começou a desenhar, Sirius Black ficou olhando seu amigo com curiosidade, com um brilho maroto nos olhos, ele ainda ia zuar muito moreno.

* * *

Lily tinha acordado de bom humor, no dia seguinte, passou no corredor para ver se o desenho havia mudado algo, ou se tivesse limpado ele de lá, havia acertado.

A pessoa que tinha continuado ele havia feito algo novo, agora ele continha um garoto protegendo a menina da água, com uma interrogação, a ruiva pegou a caneta e desenhou outra interrogação, fazendo com que houvesse um coração no meio do garoto e da menina.

James estava passando essa hora no corredor, e viu Lily terminando o desenho, sorriu e se postou ao lado da ruiva, pegou a caneta e desenhou um sorriso no garoto.

Lily sorriu ao ver que era o maroto que completava seus desenhos, olhou para ele, e o beijou, no começo James se assustou, mas depois a beijou de volta, os dois saíram do corredor em direção ao salão principal, onde todos se assustaram ao ver Lily Evans e James Potter de mãos dadas. Os amigos dos dois sorriram, quando eles sentaram juntos.

Porque todos têm um dia ruim.

(n/a: espero que gostem, tive um surto enquanto via o clipe dessa música)


End file.
